


I Love You Anyway

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Becky had taken it as a sign as time to both publicly debut her new original erotic fiction and declare her love for her fiery hacker.





	I Love You Anyway

Charlie managed to find a table close enough to the front that Becky could see her watching the stage, but far enough back that she was mostly in the dark. She was very excited for Becky's first public reading of her writing, not as excited as Becky, but that was humanly impossible. The local coffee shop where they had met decided to host a lesbian amateur artist night, after closing, once a week. It promised to feature readings of short stories, poems, erotica, spoken word performances, and the like. Becky had taken it as a sign as time to both publicly debut her new original erotic fiction and declare her love for her fiery hacker. Charlie, while supportive and ever cheerful, had tried to encourage Becky to maybe start smaller, but for Becky everything had to be a grand gesture. She could see Becky shaking a little from where she stood just off stage, waiting for her turn. Charlie didn't know if it was nerves or if she was about to explode from excitement. Charlie herself was nervous for another reason. Becky hadn't let her look at what she was writing and was shockingly good at hiding things when she wanted to be. Charlie had read her fanfiction. She had wanted to be prepared for a possible... unfavorable reaction. 

Applause started for the poet on stage and she quickly exited. The emcee quieted them down to announce Becky Rosen-Winchester onto the stage. Applause rose up again as Becky bounded on stage to the microphone with a crumpled piece of notebook paper clutched to her chest. Without further preamble, Becky started reading from the paper, looking more at the ground, instead of at her audience. 

“For my loves... Though I have known the touch and heartbreak of my long haired chiseled Adonis, how he flees from me, forever towards the arms of his elder brother...”

Charlie tried to flag down the waitress unobtrusively, hoping they had something stronger than tea tonight. 

“I have found other, truer love,” Becky looked up now. “From slender fingers flying across the keyboard, the spark of love sprung forth, settling in our hearts to ignite a passion that spanned across the web to burn all that stood between us.” She gestured towards Charlie. “A friend, a lover, a teacher, an inspiration, and a queen, she has shown me the cosmos and new universes which I would have never dared dream of without her by my side. We have forged a bond so strong that it will never break under the pressures of the world or even the begging of a flannel clad Great Dane who has finally come to his senses and finally come crawling back to me after he's realized that I was the squeaky toy his puppy heart was missing.” 

The entire room turned to look at Charlie as Becky paused to take a breath. She waved and smiled nervously, mentally begging for Becky to continue if only to bring the attention back on the stage. 

“Never again will I be subjected to the whims of a fickle Conan in denim!” Becky continued. “I have found my rock,” she pounded her fist hard against her chest, “my soul.” Her voice cracked as her eyes welled with unshed tears. “I have found wholeness... a calm eye to weather the storm swirling around us. Suck on that, Sam Winchester!” 

The room was quiet for a moment. Becky started to look scared, but then a lone slow clap from the back of the room brought on a round of polite applause. Becky beamed. She shouted, “Thank you,” and bowed deeply, before sprinting off the stage. 

Somehow, she managed to find where Charlie was sitting in the dark. “How'd I do?” Becky asked nervously, eyes begging. 

Charlie smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “You were great!”

Becky instantly broke into chatter about her next performances, obviously planning well into the future. There was even talk of introducing props. Charlie knew where she would be once a week for the foreseeable future. At least until Becky stumbled upon a new calling.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Hopes, Dreams, Desires (#27) at Writer's Choice at Livejournal under the username kattrip033 and the prompt Femme Smut for Pride Month.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Girl or Troll?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771932) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)
  * [[podfic] I Love You Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778164) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
